thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team April Fools Special/Transcript
This is the transcript for the april fools special of The Geo Team. Part 1: Opening (Intro) (Shows blue sky with white clouds) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to.... (The Geo Team logo zooms in quickly until the text "April Fools Special" smashes to the bottom of the logo, forming the episode's title) Narrator: The Geo Team April Fools Special, with Special Guest Star, the NBCUniversal President and CEO, Steve Burke! (Pans down to a stage) Narrator: And now, our hosts, executive producer Gabriel Garcia, and developer Caleb Elbourn, also known as Cayby J! (Curtain goes up to reveal Geo G. and C. Elbourn) Gabriel Garcia: Hello, I'm The Geo Team executive producer Gabriel Garcia. C. Elbourn: And I'm developer Caleb Elbourn. Gabriel Garcia: Welcome to The Geo Team April Fools Special! C. Elbourn: We will show you some April Fools jokes from The Geo Team episodes. Gabriel Garcia: Let's start with the episode "Slirns". (Shows clips from "Slirns", where Toon Link pranks Dave) (Cuts back to Geo G. and C. Elbourn) C. Elbourn: That was pretty good. Gabriel Garcia: Thanks, Caleb. Anyways, let's continue with Geo Guy pranking Pingux2012. (Shows some clips with Geo Guy pranking Pingux2012 with April Fools jokes) (Cuts back to Geo G. and C. Elbourn) C. Elbourn: That was good as well. Gabriel Garcia: Thanks again, Caleb! Let's continue with Green Bob pranking Warren Cook with an April Fools joke. (Shows Green Bob pranking Warren Cook with an April Fools joke) (Cuts back to Geo G. and C. Elbourn with a TV in the middle) C. Elbourn: Not bad actually. Gabriel Garcia: Thank you for the third time, Michaelangelo Blooparoti! And now, the BEST and MOST EPIC APRIL FOOLS JOKE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! In Memoriam, a parody of the Robot Chicken segment of the same name. (The camera pans down to the TV screen and fades to Geo G. and C. Elbourn in the studio) Part 2: A Special April Fools Joke Geo G.: Hello, I'm The Geo Team executive producer Gabriel Garcia. C. Elbourn: And I'm developer, Caleb Elbourn. Geo G.: If the twenty-fifth season of The Geo Team is being confirmed, we like to take a moment to remember those we lost along the way. (Title Card: In Memoriam) (Cuts to Robert W. Stainton, developing a The Geo Team episode. Robert accidentally cuts his wrist, screaming. The Geo Team staff screamed) Robert W. Stainton: Oh, god! (Title Card: Robert W. Stainton, Co-Developer of The Geo Team 1932-2015) (Cuts to Audel LaRoque II, talking to a phone, while writing an episode of The Geo Team. Audel tries to write the end of the episode, but he accidentally cuts his arm.) (Title Card: Audel LaRoque II, Audel LaRoque's Ancestor 1915-2015) (Cuts to Geo G. and C. Elbourn, depressed) C. Elbourn: That's it? Only two? Gabriel Garcia: Geez, the Oscars always have a billion of those things. (Tom Kenny knocks at the door) Tom Kenny: Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. But i've got your java juice. (Cuts to Geo G. and C. Elbourn, going back to sit on the chairs, sighing in relief) Gabriel Garcia: Well, today's pretty good, right? C. Elbourn: Yeah, today's pretty good, but... (C. Elbourn picks up a gavel) I think we could do better. (Title Card: Geo G., Executive Producer 1954-2015) (Cuts to Geo G. and C. Elbourn, but Geo G. was not impressed) Gabriel Garcia: What was that?! (Title Card: Geo G., Executive Producer 1954-Still Alive) C. Elbourn: (talking to the right) You brought the card up too early. Gabriel Garcia: What? You think you're gonna kill me? Not if I can kill you! (C. Elbourn and Geo G. pulls out weapons, then fight each other) I am The Geo Team! C. Elbourn: (The Geo Team staff ran away) I am The Geo Team! Gabriel Garcia: Stupid partner! (Geo G. attacks the screen, causing it to reveal the Blue Screen of Death) (C. Elbourn and Geo G. stopped fighting each other) Steve Burke: Y'all, what in tarnation is all this commotion in this Geo-inspired house? Gabriel Garcia: Hey, everybody, it's NBCUniversal President and CEO, Steve Burke! Steve Burke: Well, just look at all the dead folks lying around here like possums on the side of the road. Our insurance is gonna skyrocket, y'all! C. Elbourn: Wait. Do you mean we're- Steve Burke: Hell, yeah, fellas! The Geo Team is cancelled! (Echoes) (Title Card: The Geo Team, Emmy Award Winning Animated Series 1991-2015) (C. Elbourn agrees for killing Steve Burke to Geo G., so they kill Steve Burke) Steve Burke: Aah! (Title Card: Steve Burke, President and CEO of NBCUniversal 1958-2015) (The camera pans out back to Geo G. and C. Elbourn) Gabriel Garcia: The award for the best guest star belongs to NBCUniversal President and CEO, Steve Burke! (Steve Burke walks in front of Geo G. and C. Elbourn, and Geo gives him the Best Guest Star award) Steve Burke: Thank you for the best award, Geo. The Geo Team is funnier with an April Fools special! Gabriel Garcia: (talks to Steve Burke) You're welcome, Mr. Burke! (talks to the audience) That's the end of The Geo Team April Fools Special! C. Elbourn: If you want to watch The Geo Team on your home, then buy The Geo Team DVD collection, the collection is on the screen now. Gabriel Garcia: And we'll see you again soon for the twenty-fifth season premiere of.. Both (Geo G. and C. Elbourn): The Geo Team! C. Elbourn: Bye! Gabriel Garcia: See ya. (Audience clapping and cheering was heard) (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts